In high speed signaling, integrated circuits provide output signals having particular wave shapes or signal characteristics depending upon the type of output signals transmitted, frequency range of the output signals, physical packaging, and/or system configuration. For example, an integrated circuit included in one interconnect topology configuration, such as a bus architecture, may need a different output signal wave shape than the same integrated circuit in a different interconnect topology configuration, such as a point-to-point connection. Further, if the integrated circuit is coupled to a system having a bus with multiple components, an integrated circuit may need a particular output signal wave shape that is different than when the integrated circuit is coupled to a system having a bus with few components.
In some applications having relatively high inductive packaging and a low output signal frequency, slew rate circuits have been used to wave shape the output signal. In other applications having relatively higher frequency output signals that may be sensitive to capacitive loading and thus may result in inter-symbol interference, equalization circuits may be used to wave shape output signals.
Depending upon a particular type of output signal used, frequency range of the output signals, physical packaging and/or system configuration, an integrated circuit will need to provide an output signal having a wide range of signal characteristics or wave shapes.